Of Clouds and Bubbles
by CodytheCat45
Summary: Cody's day was just going fine, just got done with high school for the week, listening to music in his room. Sound ordinary? Wrong. Ditzy made a wish to have a friend who cared for her and didn't make fun of her eyes. Later on, a black mist started to cover his body and suddenly he found himself head-face in the ground in front of everyone's blonde and grey mare. The next thing?
1. Be Careful of What You Wish For

**Hi everyone, CodytheCat45 here. Here is my first MLP:FiM story, so don't hurt me for getting some elements of the show wrong, still getting used to discovering that I'm a Brony. Enough said, let's start this. ENJOY! MUFFINS!**

**Chapter 1: Be Careful of What You Wish For...**

**(3rd person)**

The whole house was extremely quiet, not even the snores of the dog sleeping on the soft couch weren't heard at all. The sun was shining very brightly for a winter day and the rays reflected off of the black surface of the tables and made the room brighten even more. Suddenly, the dogs eyes shot up and turned her head towards the door as there were a series of clicks coming from the lock. The wooden door swung open, releasing a large amount of sun into the house, as the white pit bull jumped up and started jumping up and down in front of the person who walked inside the house.

"Ok, ok, Leia, calm down." The male said, struggling to get the large dog to stop jumping up on him. The recently named dog then sat right in front of him and almost made him trip and fall. The adolescent teen gained his bearings, and then shifted the heavy red messenger bag off his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. He placed his headphones back on his ears and walked off into his room and shut the door, just letting the music play in his mind and flopped onto his bed, sighing in relief as he started to feel drowsy.

Pushing himself off the covers, he slugged over to the mirror to see how he was looking. His almost pure white hair was brushed over his left eye, obscuring the crimson red eye that scared most people away from him. He shook his head as he continued to look at himself, his skinny physique, the black coat that he customized himself, the t-shirt that he also designed. It was an image of the Grim Reaper looking down at a lotus flower as it went down a river bank. He shook his head once more and proceeded towards the bed once more. However, as he closed his eyes, he didn't notice the black mist sneak into his room and hide off in the corner.

**(In Equestria)**

In the night covered Ponyville, a certain grey colored pegasus walked down the bridge on the outskirts and looked up at the sky. Her crossed amber eyes had a pained expression painted on them, as she looked back on her past and what happened recently. The person that she sought as a great friend had just ended their relationship and it was because of the stupidest reasons: the way her personality was and her always crossed eyes. She then stopped walking and just kept gazing at the darkened sky. A tear then escaped her eye and fell into the river that was just across the bridge.

"If there is any pony out there, please, I just want someone to be nice to me, even if my eyes do look funny. Please! I need to know how it is to not be made fun of." Her voice echoed through the night sky, as a shooting star passed over the area.

**(Back on Earth)**

As Cody kept listening to music and fell into a deep slumber, the black mist suddenly shot up and darted over to his position. It started to creep up and around his legs, like a snake about to constrict it prey, and slowly wrap him in a midnight black cocoon. As the shadowy mist was about to cover his face, the teen's eyes suddenly shot wide open. Terrified as he could, he tried moving, but avast, his body could not respond. After the cocoon formed around his head, a dark flash occurred, and Cody Clarkson was no longer in his room, down on Earth.

However, in the world of Equestria, a strange comet was seen heading towards Pony-ville, right the outskirts, in almost the same location of the grey fur colored mare.

**(First person: Cody)**

'_Wha... What the hell just happened?! One minute I'm just listening to music, and now this weird, I don't know what, mist I guess, just covers my body. Now, the question is: where am I?_'

I couldn't stop shaking, it was as if something was changing my body in the outside. I could even feel my bones shift around as well, and why could I not feel my fingers? I tried opening my once closed eyes and found myself diving head first into the ground. I guess that explains the shaking, but I saw something else as well. It looked a lot like a grey horse with a blonde mane. I might have been thinking things, but back to the subject, I shouted out the only intelligible thing I could.

**(Third person, once again)**

"FUUUUCK!" *BOOM*

A huge cloud of dust covered the area as well as a crater forming where the now changing human had landed, and the mysterious mare lowered her hooves from her face and rushed over to the crash site. What she saw shocked her to the very core. In the five foot deep crater, lay a half transformed human with large patches of peach fur covering most of the body. The muzzle was just about finished while the tail was just growing out of the garments that were now shredded and sinking into his skin, turning peach as well. He then suddenly jerked so he was lying on his stomach as two wings popped out of his back. The hair on top of his head was a very pale gray and had somehow managed to cover his left eye completely, matching his tail. The mostly transformed being looked up, his right eye just shooting open as he uttered two words before falling unconscious.

"No way."

The mare just looked at the now completely transformed stallion in horror at what she just saw with her own eyes. A being just suddenly fell from the sky, after making her wish to the stars, and witnessed a transformation that was most likely unheard of. Shaking her head back and forth, she then slid down carefully towards the stallion and somehow managed to place him on her back and started galloping towards Canterlot, to talk to a certain two alicorns that would hopefully give an answer to this confusion.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Authors note: Well, yeah, that happened. Just to let you know, the 'friend' is a certain time traveler in a big blue box. I decided why not for this certain occasion and put some references to a few things. Expect a lot more in the next chapter. I will see you guys later, see you guys later! MUFFINS!**


	2. This Can't be Happening

**Yay, I'm back! This chapter is abit of a short, yet a sad one, and I don't really have a lot to say... OH! I forgot to mention that Cody's right eye was blue. A small detail that I missed, my bad. And I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, homework and other things have been in the way. So, yeah, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: This can't be happening...**

The blonde maned mare was exsaughsted after galloping through the forest all the way to Canterlot Castle, the residence of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As she ignored the guards in front of her, she looked behind her, and stared longingly at the male pony on her back. The silver mane that covered his eye was always on the left side, just seemed to stick, not moving off to the side. It confused her to no end, both the fact on what he was and how his mane was able to do that. She saw the doors ahead of her and just barged right in, creating a loud bang as the twin heavy, oaken doors looked as if they were going to fly off then and there. The two light and dark alicorns in front of her abruptly stopped talking, and glanced in her direction, each with a confused look on their faces. The blonde stopped and gently dropped the strange being in between them and said out of breath:

"I-I don't know what h-he is, o-or how he got here, but my mind a-acted on it's own! I'm sorry for barging in suddenly!" Celestia looked down towards the younger mare, tilting her head to the side in curiosity at what she was talking about. Her younger sister was mirroring her actions but was the first to respond in her loud, echoing voice.

"What art thou saying? Calm thyself down before some unintentional matter befolds upon us." Celestia shook her head back and forth out of agrivation, making her multicolored mane shadow her face, none of this was making sense and they weren't getting anywhere fast.

"Luna, please. Now, Ditzy, explain what happened. And don't worry, it's just us three here, except for our unconscious friend lying there." The white furred alicorn replied in a soft tone, as well as pointing her hoof at the strange being. The newly named Ditzy was able to calm down enough so she could tell of the events that had transpired; the crash, the transformation, and how she got them both to the castle in the short amount of time, as days first light started to raise up.

After the explanation, both princesses were confused out of their minds. A strange being falling from the sky, and changed it's form into one of their own, it was just preposterous. There was also another thing that left the older sibling of the two to no end, just puzzled. Residing inside the only stallion in the room, a strange power seemed to radiate, pulsating with dark energy, making her nervous, yet curious to find out what it meant. However, at the same time, it didn't seem harmful in any way. Though it bothered her to no end, she pushed the thought to the back of her head. At the time, Celestia had to figure out what to do with both newcomers. The white furred Equestrian ruler looked at her black and blue furred sister and asked:

"Luna, do you mind showing Ditzy to the Living Quarters? When the 'stallion' wakes up, I have a few questions I want to ask him." The princess of the night simply just rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Fine. However, we should get your student in here as well. She could help, significantly." It was now her turn to roll her eyes. Luna just shook her head back and forth, and beckoned Ditzy to follow her. As the muffin-eating mare went to pick the unconscious otherworlder, a deep blue glow enveloped around his body as he was raised up, and brought over towards the exit, and with that, she quickly followed. As the duo, not counting the unconscious one, walked down the red carpeted floor, many of the castle's guards remained at their posts, but those that were paired up started whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey, look! It's Derpy!"

"What the hay do you think she's doing with Princess Luna?! And who in the world is that she's carrying?"

"Beats me, but just look at her eyes!"

That last sentence struck Ditzy like a stab in the heart, for her to hear that just meant the end of the world. She was of course still dealing with heartbreak after all. After getting to the Living Quarters, Luna gently placed the stallion on the soft, fluffy bed and placed a red cover, that just seemed to reflect all light around off of it, over him. She looked at him with a curious expression etched on her face, but that didn't last as she heard a quiet sniffle come from the second female in the room. The mistress of the moon looked over at Ditzy to see her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ditzy, come sit over here for a minute." Ditzy obeyed, and was quickly brought into a tight, but caring hug. However, that didn't make her feel that much better. After about a minute or two, Ditzy gently pushed Luna away, and started making her way towards the washroom. Before she entered, the gray pegasus looked at the 1,000 year old alicorn and said: "I'm fine Princess Luna... I just need some time alone..."

After she went in and closed the oak door behind her, Luna gazed back at the once normal human. She saw him move as he groaned in pain and slight irritation as he started to wake up...

**I am so freaking evil... So, that's it for this chapter, and it will be a while before the next one... I'll see you guys later, bye!**


End file.
